The Three Army Friends
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: "Two young women are aiding two young soldiers until they took a look for a moment outside where it held the battle far away; they heard the terrible sounds from the battle. They returned to the soldiers and said they were done, the soldiers thanked them." The rest you can read it in this fanfiction, I have no summary for it.


**Author's Note**: This fanfiction I decided to post it on here finally because I'm leaving Deviantart and this is one of my favourites that I have written so... this fanfiction is about the friendship of Theresa's mother, Archie's father and another friend of their's in their younger years. However there's two warnings, one: there's some sentences in french and two: there's some swearings.

**Disclaimer**: Theresa and Archie (_both mentioned_) belongs to Studio B.- Class of the Titans. Xavier, Johanne, Daman (Talia and Keith's dad- _mentioned_), Philippe, Talia, John, Marilou, Hadrien, Dana and Viviane belongs to historianGirl. The story and rest of characters belongs to me.

* * *

Two young women are aiding two young soldiers until they took a look for a moment outside where it held the battle far away; they heard the terrible sounds from the battle. They returned to the soldiers and said they were done, the soldiers thanked them. The young woman who her hair was the color of honey and had blue cerulean eyes said to the other woman, "Oh Talia! I hope that our ami Philippe is doing alright. I don't want anything happens to him."

She was born in France but moved to the USA with her family when she was only two; she has also a heavy accent. Talia looks at her and brought her hands in hers, she softly said, "Don't worry, Ginette. He'll be alright, you must not worry."

Ginette smiled and whispered in Talia's ear, "Je sais Talia, I trust you and your visions."

Before they would be in trouble they continued to aid more soldiers that came in, it was just training if a real war that would come someday but still.

When the training was done for right now and they can all go home, Philippe arrived tiredly, he sees Talia and Ginette looking at him in admiration but relieved at the same time. He can understand that, his friends was always worried for him even if it was just training, Talia and Ginette went to hug him and they huddled together for a minute before they parted away. They smiled at each other, took a deep breath and muttered: "It's finished for now the training and hope they won't call us for another one for some time."

When they came back their families waited for them impatiently, Ginette has done a fake cough. This has gotten the families attention and stared at the three of them, Ginette said with a smile, "Bonjour! We're here now for some time, I hope."

They have all got up and clapped their hands; the three friends blushed as they nodded. It was near the end of May and Talia was happy that they have returned with their families for some time, she didn't want to arrive too late. She was feeling nauseous and rarely vomited, it was quite painful. She was in outer space until Hadrien pressed his hands on her shoulders and she smiled tiredly at him.

He stared at her with worry and rubs her shoulders, "You look a little pale, honey."

"I'm feeling a little nauseous a little. I think I should sit down… I- I'm starting to sweat and feel dizzy." Talia indeed started to feel unwell; she sits down and rubs her temples. Hadrien kisses the top of her head, he said, "I'll go get the car, honey. It won't be long."

Then he's gone, Viviane was gently turning to her husband. "Philippe… I was feeling tired more than usual. I'm still am. I went to the doctor's."

Philippe turns to kiss her, "You're starting to go green, I'll go get the car and it will be quick!"

Viviane nodded and dashed in the bathroom to vomit, her younger sister Dana came inside to help her. She sighs, "Viviane, why aren't you telling him about it? You already know what's wrong with you."

Viviane nodded as she vomited a little more and she shakily stands up, the sisters comes out of the bathroom. Ginette goes to them and worriedly said, "You'll be alright, V?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, Gina." Philippe comes in as he nearly trips but he quickly gets hold of himself. Then he goes to his wife as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, he kisses her ear. "Let's go home, Viviane. You should rest…"

Viviane quickly hugs him as tears escaped her blue eyes, "I'm glad that your back. I returned home because like you see I felt so unwell."

"Let's go in the car to have some privacy." He and Viviane walked to the car without a word. When they were completely in the car and locked the door, Philippe started the engine and started to drive. Viviane bitted her bottom lip, "I thought the baby would be fatherless."

Philippe did a screech as he received some horns blaring at him, he gasped. He turns to her in tears and pressed his lips against hers. He then parted away as he looks up the road. When they arrived home and they went inside, Viviane hurt closed the door behind her. "Philippe… besides kissing me didn't mean you can be happy."

Philippe who had tears running down his eyes took her in his arms as he cried, "I'm sorry, honey. I was so speechless. This is terrific; I'm going to be a father in seven months!"

Viviane smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Talia was in the living room resting her feet on a bench, from the corner of her eye she sees her youngest brother rubbing his eyes. She patted the empty spot next to her, he obeyed her. "Keith, you have school tomorrow."

"What's wrong, baby lotus?" asked Talia as she placed a hand under his chin, seeing he was absent-minded.

Keith glares at her, "I hate being called like that, Talia. Anyways, I'm sensing an aura near your belly."

Talia smiled as she looks down at her belly, "I knew that vision of me being pregnant for the first time was true."

Keith hugged her in tears and said, "Oh Talia! This is great news; you're going to be a fantastic mother!"

Talia giggled and kisses him on the cheek, "And _you_ a fantastic uncle!"

She continues now with a murderous look, "Your hair better be black again when the baby arrives. Now you better go to bed, Keith Reginal Kingston!"

Keith with a smirk nodded, kisses lightly Talia's abdomen and caresses it. Hadrien comes in with confusion, "Keith, what are you doing and were you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yeah… I'm just worried about my sister that's all. I'm returning to bed now, Hadrien." Keith leaves with a smile and Hadrien was still confused, Talia patted the empty space next to her. Hadrien sited next to her and kissed her lips.

"I'm feeling better now, thank you." Talia said as she snuggled against him.

"You ready to go to bed now?" asked Hadrien as he massages her shoulders.

"Yeah." Then with that they went to bed and they have awoken around six, they stared at each other with a smile. They then kissed and got dressed. Talia was feeling good, no morning sickness. She then goes to see her brother but hears him having a shower and she smiled.

Hadrien joined her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "We're going to the doctor's today, we were lucky enough to find one that quick."

Talia smiled brightly and decided to call Philippe right away due she knows that he's up. "Hey Philippe, just to let you know I have a doctor's appointment today and we'll let you know right away."

"_Great! I'm going to be a father in seven months!_"

"Oh! That's great, Philippe! Congratulations for Viviane, too!" Talia squealed in excitement. Hadrien comes in confusion as Keith joins them with bread in his mouth; Talia rolls her eyes at him. "Keith! Go in the kitchen to eat!"

Keith left but they hear him do a loud burp and Hadrien screams at him, "Keith Kingston! I'll tell Stephen to stop going to our house! He already influenced you with the hair dye!"

Talia rolls her eyes again, "Teenagers! Their manners!"

Talia hears Philippe laugh, "_He'll grow up soon and he'll be mature quite soon. We were teenagers before, Talia._"

"Yeah but _we_ behaved properly. I have to go. I want to have a nice discussion with my brother before he leaves for school." Talia sighs as she rubs her temples.

"_Say hi to him and don't be too hard on him, he's just a teen after all. Ginette is going to our house today but without my little brother because he's working late._"

Talia nodded and said goodbye to her friend and hung up, she turns to Hadrien and said that Philippe and Viviane are going to be parents. Hadrien smiled and nodded, they went in a kitchen. A burp welcomed them, Hadrien and Talia screams at him, "Keith Kingston!"

Talia was hit with nausea and nearly collapsed; she only has nausea when she's stressed, angry or frustrated. Hadrien cached her in time; he sends a murderous look at his brother-in-law. "I think you should go back at your father's…"

"_No_! I don't want to go back at daddy's, I- I'm sorry I won't do it anymore!" Keith cried as he hugged Talia who was now sitting on a stool. She hugs him and she had no more nausea, Keith lowers his head and goes to the bathroom. She and Hadrien ate quietly, Keith passes the kitchen and Talia joins him as she hugs him. "You're forgiven, my baby lotus. Have a good day."

She kisses him on the cheek; Keith looks down at her belly and said to it (not too loud), "I'm sorry baby. I'll be a good uncle from now on… I'll try."

Talia smiles and Keith leaves by closing the door behind him, Hadrien wraps his arms around her. "Let's just hope that _this_ time he understood."

He continues, "Let's go to the doctor's, I want to see what's wrong with you."

* * *

"Congratulations, Mrs. DeForest, you're pregnant!"

Talia smiled as Hadrien twirled her around and kissed her tenderly, "Oh honey! This is great! I'm so happy that I'm going to be a father in…"

"Seven months." Talia filled in for him. This has made Hadrien's face turn white and his green eyes have widened.

"You… _what_!? You went to that training in Iraq pregnant? Talia! The baby could've had been hurt!"

Talia caresses her abdomen as her blue eyes looks at him, "_But_ the baby is alright, dear."

Hadrien nodded as Talia took the papers and thanked the doctor. They left the building with their arms linked to each other, Talia turns to him. "Hadrien, can we go to Philippe and Viviane's house?"

Hadrien raised an eyebrow, "What for, honey?"

"Hadrien… our friends _especially_ that two of them are my two best friends from the army. _And_ since childhood too." Talia said in a matter-of-fact, they stopped at Hadrien's Mazda.

Hadrien sighs and caresses Talia's little belly, "Of course, Talia. However I want you to take your rest."

Talia nodded and off they go to Philippe and Viviane's house…

* * *

"Oh mon dieu! Why are you so happy, my friend?" asked Ginette as she hugs Talia after that Hadrien warned her not too hug her too tight.

"Oh my friend something great is happening to me!" Talia said through happiness.

"Oh oui? You shall tell me about it when we go inside," she said with confusion and she looks up at Hadrien. "Oh non! I'm sorry Hadrien I forgot my manners! Bonjour!"

"Hey Gina, didn't mind being invisible for a minute there!" joked Hadrien as the three of them went on the front porch.

Philippe quickly opens the door and smiles at them, "Hey guys! Let's go in the living room! Viviane is resting since an hour ago, she'll wake up soon!"

"I'm awake now." Viviane said with a smirk. They all went in the living room by sitting down and started to have a conversation.

"Well I and Hadrien have good news to tell you." Talia smiled and Hadrien held her hands. "We're going to be parents!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

"How did your brother react? Because he knows that he won't be the _plus jeune_ anymore." Ginette smiled as she knew that Keith would be happy to be an uncle.

Hadrien cleared his throat, "Gina he doesn't know… oh my… he knew Talia was pregnant!"

Talia sighs sadly as Philippe and Ginette exchanged glances, they knew that she was still hurt that she wiped mostly her husband's memories. Viviane did a fake cough as she gestures Hadrien to come with her and told him she'll do tea. He nodded and worriedly took a brief glance at Talia's way then left. Ginette holds her hands, "Oh Talia, it's not your fault, mon amie. It was an accident."

Talia shakily wipes her tears away, "I know Gina but I'll still regret it… no wait! It is my fault- I- he'll have a long discussion with my brother and…"

Ginette massages her shoulders, "Mon amie! Stop worrying, think about something positive instead not to hurt the petit bébé!"

Talia sighs as she nodded, Philippe agrees with Ginette. Philippe snaps his fingers as he remembers, "Remember when we were kids, you and Gina would always aid me when I got hurt."

The two girls giggled as they nodded, they remember once they were seven years-old they would always try to help him. They already had some strong friendship together since the age of six, even if the three of them were best friends with five others.

The three of them pictures them as kids playing tag in Ginette's backyard, laughing in the afternoon sun. Talia reopens her blue eyes and smiles, "I'm so glad that we're still friends."

Ginette holds both hands of Philippe and Talia and says with a sweet smile, "Amis pour la vie."

* * *

_Four months later…_

Talia wonders when she'll hear news from the army, when the next training will be. She caresses her belly with delicate and sees Hadrien coming in, "So honey, are you ready to see if it's a boy or a girl?"

Hadrien takes her hands in his and smiles, "Well of course, are you ready to leave?"

"Of course, I finished eating my ten burgers." She smiles at her belly but then she sighs, she looks pregnant of five months instead of four. "Honey, I'm I fat?"

"Talia, you know what is my answer. No you aren't fat, you're beautiful and I love you." And that made Talia teary as he wraps arms around her and she kissed him.

"It's time to go, honey." Hadrien whispers in her ear.

* * *

"Ah here's the baby… and it's a boy!" The doctor has said with a smile. Talia squeezed Hadrien's hand as tears glistened down Hadrien's cheeks. Talia also felt tears running down her cheeks. They were so happy to see their son on the screen and hearing his heartbeats.

When they were done and left the papers, Talia turns to Hadrien and says, "Can we go to a restaurant?"

Hadrien's mouth dropped but then smiled, he caressed his wife's abdomen, "Yeah why not. Our son needs to have some strength."

Talia nodded as they went to a restaurant that she suggested, she didn't tell Hadrien that she called Ginette so she would join them. When they entered they said that they already had a table reserved, the man nodded. They told their names and the man brightens, they arrived where Ginette is already seated. She stands up and goes to them. "So a fille or a garçon?"

"It's a boy." Talia smiles sweetly.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ginette squeals and a couple of people turn to them and she quickly apologizes. They all took a seat and Talia massage her belly as the baby gave a kick.

She took a sip on a glass of water and said, "He sure is active just like when Keith was inside of mom. Can we get an entrée or something like that?"

Hadrien and Ginette were quite surprised that she started to be that impatient; Talia scoffs but then hears familiar voices. She turns to Ginette, "Can you order some escargos à l'ail for me, please?"

"Oui but Talia-" Ginette started with confusion but Talia cuts her off quickly.

"Look Gina, I'm sure this is my brother and his boyfriend. I want to see if it's them." Then she goes to see if it's them, indeed it was them. They were with five other boys laughing at some funny video; she places her hands on his shoulders.

Keith jumps a little and turns to glare at his sister, "Why are you here?"

That made her gasp and said, "I'm I allowed to eat? I was just wondering if it was you and Stephen that's all."

"Okay but why are you disturbing me and my friends?" Keith said as he looks now irritated.

Talia hurt wanted to go and leave him and his friends alone but she continues, "I… I wanted to tell you that I went to the doctor's-"

Keith cuts her off as he snaps at her, "Oh cut that lame part! You're here to spy on me and my friends, admit it!"

That made everyone stop doing what they were doing and looks at them by interest, Hadrien and Ginette walked to them in confusion. Soon Philippe and Viviane followed them also in confusion. Talia felt her eyes watering as she bits her bottom lip, "I… I- I want to tell you the gender of the baby."

"I… I- I want to tell you the gender of the baby." Mimicked Keith as Stephen's hands were now balled into fists, he was annoyed with Keith's attitude.

He continues as he swatted his hands at her, "Don't care, just leave me alone!"

Then with that he stands up and pushes her to the floor which everyone gasped, Stephen ran to her side while the five other boys were in shock. Hadrien went to the other side of Stephen and helped his wife in worry. Stephen glares at Keith, "This attitude of yours makes me sick to the stomach."

Then he and Hadrien left with her to the table where Talia and the others were. Ginette goes to Keith as she slaps his across the face while Philippe screams at him, "Usually we don't interfere in family fights but because your sister's pregnant we'll do it!"

Ginette yells at him, "Maudit con! After all what your sister has done for you this is how you repay her? J'en reviens pas! If you didn't want to be an uncle, you don't need to take part of it! Your sister has a vie!"

Philippe continues, "Go back at your father's place! Oh wait! You _are_ going back! Your brother-in-law is arranging to put you back with your father and your _dear_ stepmother!"

Then with that he left with his wife while Ginette sneers at him, "Bon appétit, my dear!"

Then she left not caring what's going to happen to him, she went to her seat and sees Stephen helping Hadrien comforting Talia. John enters in confusion and Philippe shakes his head as he knew that John would ask a question. The table besides Talia's sobs was quiet.

* * *

They were all now sitting in the living room thinking if bringing Keith back to his father is a good idea. Hadrien who was just massaging Talia's shoulders said with hatred, "Of course it's a good idea! How far does Keith has to be an ass to get it?"

Philippe nodded as he massages Viviane's belly, worrying for their baby because they were at a scene that was negative. However they don't worry that much, it's Hadrien and Talia's baby that they worry about. "Your right Hadrien, he should return home to his dad. That will correct him."

They all saw Keith going upstairs and not even five minutes Keith screamed, "Hey! Where's my stuff?!"

Then he goes to them in a panic, he suddenly sees everyone sending him murderous looks. Talia however looks down at her belly wondering if her little boy was alright. Stephen stands up with anger, "They're at your dad's where they belong!"

He continues angrily, "You know what? For now you should take a break from everything… because _I'll_ take a break from _you_! What you have done to your sister is unforgivable, it's pure disgusting! Also we don't care what will happen to you when you'll return to your father's, so good luck!"

This has made Keith's face pale as his blue eyes watered, he turns to Hadrien. "Tell me this is a joke… Hadrien?"

"No, this isn't a joke," said Hadrien with anger. "This is your last night and that's final! What have you done like Stephen just said was pure disgusting!"

Keith looks down at his sister realizing what he has done; Talia doesn't bother to look at him. He bends down as he places a hand on her belly and starts to massage it. He felt a movement but that's it. He grabs gently a hand of hers, tears went down his cheeks. "I- I'm sorry Talia. I just got carried away; I just wanted to have dinner with my friends."

Stephen rolls his eyes, "There's always a next time."

Everyone agrees with him, Ginette added, "Petit crisse!"

Keith sighs as he continues to massage his sister's abdomen, no movement this time. "Talia _please_… I'm sorry for hurting you with words _and_ hurting you and the baby physically."

Talia finally turns to him, "I don't care! Just leave the room and get out by 8 tomorrow morning! You've hurt me and the baby! I'm not forgiving you _that_ easily!"

She suddenly gets nauseous but ignores completely, she sends him an angry look as she stands up abruptly. "Disappear, die, whatever. I don't care but get out of my sight. Excuse me I have to take fresh air."

* * *

Talia looks at the black sky filled with stars, the baby did a kick and she massaged it. "We'll forgive your uncle in a couple of days, don't worry."

"Quelques jours only? Talia! It should be more than that!" Ginette scolded at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

Talia sighs as she shook her head, "No Gina, I don't want to be in the dark world for long. Dad will give him a correction."

Philippe and Ginette exchanged a glance at each other and nodded, accepting their friend's decision. Philippe worriedly asks, "Do you want us to stay…"

"_No_! You don't need to, the baby and I will be alright. Hadrien will protect us and besides Keith is already heartbroken as he is." Talia quickly said as she held her belly.

They nodded and as everyone left she hugged her two friends and once they left Talia suddenly feels tired and went to bed. She was awoken not long before she has fallen asleep by Hadrien who kissed her on the lips and he caressed a little her belly, "I'll work a little late tonight, okay?"

Talia nods and Hadrien leaves as she once again has fallen asleep until the next morning, Hadrien had his arms wrapped around her. She sighs and checks the time: it was 8:45am. When she touched a little her belly she had a vision: it was a vision of last night and while she was asleep her brother went to her room to talk to her unborn son.

_Keith placed a hand on her belly and whispers to it, "I'm sorry baby for hurting you and mommy but I was angry. I truly didn't mean it… I thought she went to the same restaurant so she can spy on me. That must be why I lost it. I wanted to know how the appointment was but I just lost my temper."_

_He took a deep breath and wipes his tears away with his free arm and continues as he bends a little more, "I really hope that mommy will tell me if it's a boy or a girl. I want your mother to tell me. When I'll be forgiven that is, I hope it will be soon. I love you little baby and I love your parents too… my dear sister and brother-in-law. Can you give me two kicks if I'm forgiven if it's not… once?"_

_The baby kicked and Keith waited a little for the second kick but it doesn't seem like the baby wanted to do another kick so he's going to take off. As he almost took off his hand and was truly disappointed the baby did another. He was now relieved and whispers a "Thank you to forgive me. Your uncle Keith loves you." And kissed it lightly, he then kissed his sister on the cheek._

_He turns and sees Hadrien was there and said, "I'm going Hadrien, you and Talia will never have problems with me again. Have a good life."_

_Hadrien was touched by Keith's discussion with the baby and apologizing to it, he placed a hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, "Keith… for now it will be that but we're going to see each other still. We won't hate you for long."_

_Keith nodded and left as he cried softly._

Talia snaps out of her vision, she gets out of bed and takes a picture of her and Keith. She goes to his deserted room and hugs the picture as she sated on the mattress, she closes her eyes for a minute. When she reopens them tears fell on her cheeks, hoping her baby brother is okay. "Stay safe, Keith. Hope dad won't hurt you too much."

* * *

Philippe and Viviane slept at John and Ginette's duplex. They were eating quietly in the kitchen, couldn't believe that Keith would hurt his sister physically. They shook their heads just to forget that terrible scene yesterday. Viviane was going to take a bite of her pancake until she received a small kick. Philippe massaged her belly, "Be nice with mommy, sweetheart."

"It's a girl?" asked John as he took a sip of coffee. Philippe nodded and Viviane blushed as Philippe and continued to massage her belly, she said, "Yup, it's a girl. I already thought of a name for her."

Philippe stopped massaging her belly and raised an eyebrow, "You didn't want to discuss the name with me?"

Viviane blushed again as she placed as she placed a hand on his hand that rested on her abdomen, she said softly, "It's not official but if you love it we'll take it."

Philippe smiles and kisses her lips, "Alright what's the name, honey?"

"Alexandra."

Philippe smiles and pats her small baby bump gently, "Alexandra it is. I find it's a perfect name. However if we have other children I want us to look at the names together."

Viviane nodded and Ginette clapped her hands, "Magnifique!"

Then they continued to eat and later on they were in the living room chatting, Ginette cooed at Viviane's belly. "Oh you're going to be a magnifique bébé, Alexandra."

Philippe and Viviane smiles even though she just vomited the contents from breakfast, Viviane went to snuggle against Philippe. She was so tired and Philippe wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he looks down at her belly. "You're not being easy with mommy, are you sweetie?"

Viviane turns to Ginette and John said, "Philippe and I discussed this and… would you two be Alexandra's godparents?"

Ginette squealed as she nodded, she turns to her boyfriend. He suddenly snaps out of it and nods. Viviane stands up and announces that she'll go back to bed. Philippe goes to help her up the stairs and to the guest room. He bends down and started to talk to his unborn daughter, "You better let your mother sleep so she can regain some strength. Okay, Alexandra?"

He then kisses it before kissing Viviane's lips, "Have a good rest, honey."

Then he closes the door behind him as he returned with his brother while Ginette was doing the dishes. The phone rang and Ginette answered it, not a long time she talked on the phone and she already hung up. John and Philippe exchanged a glance before John stands up and massages her shoulders as he kissed the nape of her neck.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, mon amour. There's training… in Iraq again…" Ginette felt her eyes getting watery. Philippe placed a reassured on her shoulder.

"Gina it's only going to be two months, like always."

"Four months this time, Philippe." Ginette has crossed her arms which made John and Philippe's faces white. Philippe went to sit on a nearby chair; he couldn't leave with his wife still feeling sick.

"Usually it's two or three months but four? It's hard to digest this," Philippe wipes his tears away. "I just wish that Viviane is taken care of. Her and Alexandra."

John placed a hand on his shoulder, Philippe looks up. "Philippe don't you worry, they'll be taken care of."

Philippe nods and smiles, later on when he and Viviane were on the road, he said without taking his eyes off the road. "Hope you'll forgive me, honey."

Viviane turns to him as she raised an eyebrow. However she didn't talk until they were on their front porch, Viviane unlocks the door. She opens the door and they walked inside, she closes the door and stops him. "Look Philippe… something is troubling you. Speak up."

Viviane looks angrily at him as she taps her foot impatiently. He sighs and said, "There's training…"

"That's old news. You'll be there when Alexandra will be born."

Philippe shook his head, "It's a training of four months. So I'll arrive later than Alexandra's due date."

Viviane's eyes started to water as she pushed him a little, "Why? It's really unfair! I… I wanted you to be there for the birth of our daughter!"

Philippe didn't know what to say else and it was quiet until the night. When they were in bed, Philippe wraps an arm around her shoulders. He whispers, "Everything will be alright, Viviane. I'll return to you and Alexandra soon."

Viviane gently snuggles Philippe as tears fell on her cheeks. Hoping the baby will behave, Philippe massages her belly as he talks to it. "Now sweetie, I'll be away for some time and I would like you to behave with mommy. Can you do that for me?"

Alexandra did a small kick, both parents sighs in relief. Then Viviane closed the lamp as they lay down, Philippe slowly takes Viviane in his arms. He says it will be alright and that she will be taken care of.

* * *

Ginette goes alone to her parents' house because John's at work. Her parents hate John and why's that? Because he has purple and someone with purple hair isn't accepted in their family.

She knocks on the door with hesitation; her mother opens the door with a big smile, "Bon! John's not there, come daughter. Tu est toujours la bienvenue."

Ginette sighs and sits down in the living room, her father hands her a cup of tea. Her father sacrificed his golf for her mother while her mother took English courses for him. Ginette started speaking, "I have bad news…."

Noémie Dubois placed her hands on her cheeks, "Don't tell me your enceinte, ma fille!"

"No maman, even if I was it wouldn't be bad news." Ginette was harsh as she nearly dropped her cup of tea.

"For us yes, your boyfriend has purple hair!" scolded her father. Ginette wanted to leave. She slams her cup of tea and it breaks.

"I only came here pour vous dire that I that I'm leaving for four months to train but no, once again vous parlez de John like he was some piece of merde! Only because he has purple hair, vous me dégoutez!"

Then she goes out of her parents' house as Eric Carson walks to her, he places a hand on her shoulder. "Gina, you know very much we want you to be alright, to be in good hands."

"Look, I'm in good hands, papa. John is kind and lovable to me. He's nice." Then with that she leaves ignoring her father's callings. Only that part she's happy that she's going to train in Iraq. They don't understand her choice, well that's too bad for them.

* * *

It was time to leave and Talia gives them each a hug as she cried, "Oh my friends, you'll be dearly missed."

"Don't worry, Talia. We'll be reunited de nouveau in four months."

She continued as she caressed Talia's belly, "Don't worry about your brother, he deserves to be punished by your father. Philippe and I will be alright."

Talia sighs and nods as she lets them leave. Ginette will sure miss her friends; she just looks ahead and will take whatever she has in her. Well let's hope its true…

Well the truth is that she didn't stop vomiting every morning to vomit, ever since that they have arrived in Iraq. She had to get checked by another nurse and by a doctor. What they find is not surprising: they found an embryo inside of her, meaning that she was pregnant. Like Talia except that they never checked on her because she never vomited in the morning. So if only it's been a week that they have arrived, they had to make her return home.

When she told Philippe the shocking news, he was happy for her. "Hey, don't worry Gina. I'm quite sure that John will be happy with the news."

"Yeah well… I hope so too especially he has no choice." Ginette patted her flat abdomen.

* * *

When she has arrived in her duplex, she saw that her parents-in-law were talking to John in the kitchen. They turned to her as they were surprised; John took her in his arms. "What are you doing here? I thought…"

Xavier looks at the entrance, "Where's Philippe?"

Ginette blushed, "Oh that's because there's a reason why I'm back. That's because I'm pregnant."

"Another grandchild for me, I'm so happy." Johanne was of course happy. Xavier nodded as he smiled at John and Ginette.

* * *

Ginette was folding clothes until she hears loud knockings on her door, she rolls her eyes and goes to open the door. Her parents are standing there with anger, her mother pointing to her belly, "What is that- you're truly creating a monstre?"

Then with that Eric grasped Ginette's shoulders but she freed herself quickly, but then her mother shoved her hardly which she landed on her back. Her father was going to step on her belly until an, "Hey! You leave her alone!" echoed the room.

Ginette was going to move but her back hurts and she moans, Keith comes and helps her as she groans in pain. She sits and moans, "I'm happy to see you again, Keith. _Dang_! Ma back hurts!"

"You two leave, this instant!" Stephen raised his voice as Noémie and Eric left and Talia closes the door. They saw that she was in terrible pain. Then with that they headed for the hospital.

* * *

Philippe was reading his little brother's letter. He was now done reading it and he sighs angrily, he thought, why Ginette's parents have did such a thing like that? Are they too stupid to realize what they are doing?

On the other hand when he read Talia's letter he felt relieved when he read that Keith was found and safe. Keith has given quite a scare to his entourage, one day he just vanished from his father's place. They found him last month and Talia made him return to live with her, Hadrien and their unborn son. Speaking of which they finally found a name for their baby boy and it's-

"Hey Philippe, it's time to sleep," a friend of the trio has said as he did a playful shove. His name was Brian. "Like always we wake up early."

Philippe nods and reads the name of Talia's unborn son and it's going to be Mitch. Philippe smiles and places the letter with the others he received and went to bed. He closes his light and he thinks of everyone at home, especially Viviane and his unborn daughter. He hopes he'll be reunited with them in two months…

It's been two months already and he was going home, he was filled with happiness, back at his family. When he opened the door he was welcomed by a baby's cry. He closed and unlocked the door as he quickly got undressed from his winter suit. Of course it was snowing early, this year. He went to the living room and saw Viviane holding their daughter; she looks up at him with a smile. "Look who came back to us, Alexandra? It's daddy."

Philippe sits next to his wife as his green eyes are watering, Viviane hands him Alexandra and he started to cry with happiness. "Alexandra… you'll always be my little kitten."

He then kisses her cheek as Viviane snuggles against him.

* * *

Talia was reading a book while sipping on a cup of tea. Hadrien has an arm around her waist as he watched his youngest brother-in-law and his boyfriend playing with Mitch on a blanket, Mitch was smiling to them. He and Talia could see that they are in love with the baby.

Talia closes the book and snuggles against Hadrien; he kissed her lips with a smirk. He whispers to her, "You miss this, do you?"

Talia just shook her head in amusement as she said, "We'll have a great future with our family and friends."

Hadrien kisses the top of her head, "You're so right, honey."

Mitch started to cry as Keith brings him to them; the baby stopped crying and smiled to his parents. Mitch fell asleep when he went in his mother's arms; the parents looked at each other. They were happy to take a nap with their son. Hadrien however glares at Keith and Stephen, "No funny business, you two."

* * *

_Three months later…_

Ginette was sitting on a chair in a waiting room while she felt her little one move, she was checking in the doorway to see if John was coming. When he entered the room she sighs in relief, he comes to sit next to her and massages her belly a little. He worries for her and the baby ever since…

"Ms. Carson and Mr. Anderson?" a voice has snapped John out of his mind. When they were done with the ultrasound Ginette lowered her shirt, John placed his hands on her shoulders. He said with hope, "Is the baby still okay?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Ginette pleaded John with her blue cerulean eyes; he laughed and kissed her ruby lips. "Of course we want to know."

"It's a girl." The doctor simply said.

John and Ginette just smiled at each other and got the papers and ultrasound photos. They walked through town as they held hands. Ginette bits her bottom lip and said, "Do you have a name for our daughter?"

They sated on a picnic table and John blushed as he placed both hands on her belly, she smiles at him. "So mon chéri…"

"Of course but only if she has light purple hair, her name will be Lila. If it's purple hair like mine it will be Violet."

Ginette smiled and nodded as she was going to suggest another name if their baby will have blond hair, however John stops her. He goes in front of her and goes on a knee and opens a small box, "Ginette Carson, will you marry me?"

This just touched Ginette as she lets some tears go down on her cheeks, "Y- yes, je le veux."

He puts the ring on her middle finger on her right hand and kisses her cheek, "We will be a perfect family… the three of us."

Then with that they have returned to their duplex and when it was time to go to bed, John kissed Ginette's belly as she afterwards went under the covers. He then went to snuggle her tenderly, Ginette felt her kick. She sighs and said, "I'll tell you the truth, I don't like Lila. Why don't we name her Angel if she has lilac hair or if she has blond hair?"

John raised an eyebrow as he kissed her ear, "Well of course, Gina. It was just a suggestion for names, that's all."

He then massages her belly gently as the baby did another kick, he coos after it, "Go to bed, honey. Make mommy fall asleep."

Then with that Ginette has fallen asleep and John kisses her cheek as he too has fallen asleep.

* * *

_Three months later…_

While she was cooking dinner for Marilou, Viviane and Talia she felt a huge kick, she massaged it gently. She turns to Marilou with pleading eyes, "Can you continue cooking for me?"

Marilou nodded and resumed to cook while Ginette sated on the couch, Viviane helped her. Talia worriedly asks her, "You okay, Gina?"

"I don't know… I- can I hold Mitch or Alexandra?" asked Ginette as she holds her arms towards Talia where she holds her son. Talia placed Mitch on Ginette's belly while she had her legs up. Mitch looks up at her as he suddenly looks frighten. Ginette worriedly stares at him, "What's wrong beau bébé?"

Then with that her water broke and Mitch started to cry. Talia took back her baby as Viviane calls Marilou to stop and close everything and bring Ginette to the hospital. They'll take care of everything, Marilou nodded and left with Ginette.

Viviane calls John to tell him that Marilou brought Ginette to the hospital, then with that John has hung up. Talia and Viviane went to Talia's house to wait patiently with the babies.

"Where's your brother?" asked Viviane suddenly, rocking her daughter gently.

Talia rolls her eyes, "Probably somewhere with Stephen. I just hope they won't go to a bedroom."

"You already went in the same bedroom with Hadrien at that age," Viviane laughed as Talia blushed. "I think you're just worried about him."

Talia nodded, "Keith will always be my baby lotus."

"I'm not a baby lotus, anymore. I won't say it anymore after that." Keith enters the living room with his boyfriend. He was pouting for a second.

"You'll _always_ remain my baby lotus, baby brother."

Stephen and Viviane were giggling. Mitch smiled and raised his arms to his uncle; Keith laughed and brought Mitch in his arms. The baby started to yawn while Alexandra imitated Mitch. Stephen picked up Alexandra. Talia did a fake cough, "You two are allowed to sleep with them."

Stephen did a wink at Keith while Keith giggles, Talia then glares at him. "However Stephen, you will sleep with Alexandra in another room."

Both men blushed in a dark red as Viviane was laughing.

* * *

Ginette was holding John's hand as she was sweating and her hair was in battle, John was clenching his teeth because she was squeezing so much his hand.

"Keep going Ms. Carson! Your almost there!" said the doctor. "I see the head!"

Ginette pushed the hardest as she could and they suddenly hear the baby cry. Ginette placed back her head on the pillow to relax. John went to cut his daughter's umbilical cord and the nurse went to clean her and all.

"Honey, our little girl is beautiful. She has lilac hair. So her name will be Angel?" asked John as he kissed her forehead.

Ginette thought for a moment and then nodded. A few minutes later have passed as they were now in a room, their daughter has arrived. The nurse handed the baby to Ginette; she placed a pacifier in Angel's mouth.

"Oh! You're so beautiful our petite Angel!" cried Ginette as she cuddled her daughter. John will call his family and their friends later but for now they will enjoy the peaceful moment. He wrapped an arm around Ginette's shoulder as he felt him too tears trickle down his cheeks.

* * *

_Four years and ½ later…_

The year of 1991 started so bad because Talia has died of birth complications, a little girl named Theresa. It was hard for everyone, it took some time before they got over it… well they still haven't quite gotten over it. They miss her so much.

However last month was the most beautiful wedding that they have went to, Keith and Stephen's wedding. It was just lovely. However in late of September something terrible has happened to Angel. One day while she and the other small children that were in the same daycare as her were playing at a park. She saw a beautiful butterfly passing by and she followed it without realizing where she was going.

"Oh my god, you bitch! This poor child will get hit!" yelled a woman. "Stop your freaking blabbering and do your work!"

However it was too late Angel was hit by a car. When Ginette and John heard what happened, they were devastated. The daycare was close immediately after that. Angel died right after she was hit, it wasn't long after that Ginette and John decided to separate. It was too hard for them to stay together so they decided to go in different paths.

Even if Ginette was pregnant of three months at that time, they still would find it too hard to stay together. Philippe sighs sadly as the year 1991 was one of the worst years he had… besides of Keith and Stephen's wedding that is. Not to forget that he'll be a father again.

One year later has passed and on April 16th, 1992 Archie was born. Ginette entered with her big belly and awes at him. "Oh Philippe, he's beautiful."

Alexandra smiles at her, "I know auntie Gigi. He's my baby brother."

Philippe ruffles her hair and she kisses her aunt Gigi's belly and said, "And he'll be friends with those special little girls… so will Theresa."

Philippe gives her a warning glance, "Alexa… what did we tell you about saying special?"

Ginette sighs and smiles, even with her big belly she hugs her godchild. Seven days later has passed and her daughters were born, she smiles at them with watery eyes. She then looks up at Hadrien who looks back at her with a smile. They started to date secretly when Ginette was pregnant of six months. Two months later they revealed their relationship to everyone. Hadrien had to explain it to Mitch that Ginette is not there to replace his mother and Mitch just nodded.

Her daughters were born Siamese: one body with two heads. They both had blond hair and Ginette named them Anaïs and Léonie. Even if they were born like that, they loved them like that. Ginette kissed Hadrien, thanked him to be with her as she didn't keep in touch with John since the separation. She was just happy that Hadrien was by her side, he promised her that he'll protect her and love her.

* * *

_Fifteen years later…_

Philippe was rocking his youngest daughter Anna as she was having a small fever. He thought of all those memories over the years- especially Stephen's death two years ago. It was truly devastating for him and the others. He was rubbing Anna's back as she was whimpering a little, "Shh… it's alright, honey. Daddy's here."

Ginette arrives in the room with a worry look on her face, "Oh ma chérie! You're sick? I wanted to ask him if he wanted to go to the cemetery. If you're sick…"

Alexandra who has let Ginette inside their house volunteered to take care of Anna; she takes her from their father's arms. She strokes softly Anna's brown hair, Anna really resembles their mother it was incredible. Philippe sighs and nods at her. Then with that they have left to the cemetery to see their friend.

Philippe gives Ginette a glare, "Today wasn't the best day. My little girl is sick. We won't stay long like we usually do."

"Inquiète toi pas, Philippe. I wasn't planning to stay long either; myself I have children to take care of. My poor godchild who's sick." She and Philippe enter the cemetery. Their hearts started to feel heavy and they each felt a tear running down their cheek. It just felt cold but they had to be strong. Like always.

They walked to Talia's tombstone as more tears went down their cheeks. Philippe pated the tombstone and Ginette was wiping her eyes which smeared a little her eyeliner. He said, "How are you doing, old friend?"

Then after a few minutes later Philippe said, "We're sorry Talia. We can't stay longer; I have my youngest daughter who's sick. We'll visit you quite soon."

Then with that they left and Talia who was standing behind her tombstone smiled, she whispered, "_And I'll wait for your next visit my friends… like always. We'll always remain as the three army friends._"


End file.
